1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the establishment of airways in patients, and more particularly to a system to provide a cuffed nasal airway and anesthetic wand.
2. Background Art
Devices for providing airways for patients have long been known in the art. Generally, the devices are inserted deep into the throat of the user, thereby disrupting the vocal chords and other structures. Although such devices are required in certain instances, there has been a need to adopt less invasive procedures and apparatuses for certain applications.
Generally, such less invasive structures comprise structures such as Sato et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,258, among others. Such structures, while not as invasive as conventional airways nevertheless are quite intrusive. Such structures are inserted generally through the mouth of the patient. As a result, the patient must keep his/her mouth open. In addition, these devices are often made from rigid materials that can cause damage to teeth (i.e., chipped or broken teeth) as well as dental work. Further, these devices are difficult to position within the mouth since they are smaller than the oral cavity, and therefore require frequent repositioning.
Certain other devices have been adopted for use and application through the nose. These include Brekke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,173 and Bullard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,341. While these devices utilize the nasal passageway, the devices suffer from other drawbacks. For example, the Brekke ""173 reference discloses a device that is highly invasive. Additionally, the Bullard ""341 reference discloses a device which is cumbersome, difficult to position properly, and rather invasive. In addition, the complex structure is relatively expensive to produce.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which can provide a cuffed nasal airway.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a minimally invasive airway for a patient.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for applying an anesthetic to the nasal passage.
It is a further object of the invention to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.
The invention comprises a nasal airway system which comprises a cuffed nasal airway and a nasal wand.
The cuffed nasal airway includes a flexible tube, an inflatable cuff and a member for inflating the cuff. The flexible tube includes a first end and a second end, a length, and an opening extending from the first end to the second end. The length of the tube is such that upon insertion into a nasal cavity of a patient, the second end is in substantial alignment with the base of the tongue, soft palate and lateral pharyngeal wall of a patient. The inflatable cuff is associated with the second end of the tube. The inflating member inflates the cuff after alignment of the flexible tube in a patient to, in turn, provide a seal with the soft palate, the lateral pharyngeal wall, and the base of the tongue of the patient.
In a preferred embodiment, the cuff includes a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end of the cuff corresponding to the second end of the flexible tube.
In another preferred embodiment, the first end of the tube includes a coupling to facilitate connection to an outside device. In one embodiment, the coupling comprises a diameter of 15 mm. In another such embodiment, the coupling includes a handle region which facilitates coupling to an outside device.
In yet another embodiment, the tube includes at least one reinforcement member. The reinforcement member facilitating the flexing of the tube relative to itself beyond ninety degrees without collapsing the tube. In a preferred embodiment, the reinforcement member comprises a plurality of ribs positioned along at least a portion of the tube from the first end to the second end. In another preferred embodiment, the ribs comprise a metal embedded within the tube.
In another preferred embodiment, the first end of the tube includes a stopper slidably positionable along the tube to preclude inadvertent movement of the cuffed nasal airway after insertion and alignment of same.
The nasal wand includes a housing, a flexible wand and a fluid delivery member. The housing includes an inner chamber with a fluid. The flexible wand is substantially soft and substantially bendable, and, includes a plurality of openings along the length thereof. The fluid delivery member capable of delivering the fluid through the openings in the wand.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing includes at least one plunger slidably movable within the inner chamber.
In another embodiment, the flexible wand includes a plurality of openings extending in a radial pattern.
In yet another embodiment, the flexible wand includes means for precluding trauma to the nasal tissue.